Rockstar
by SayuriBelle
Summary: Marik and Bakura both the spirits are at Ryou's house together, watching TV. While their Hikari's are out shopping. They have a few drinks and start talking about been rockstars. Based on the song "Rockstar" by Nickelback.


Rockstar 

By DiabloChan

Summary: Marik and Bakura (both the spirits) are at Ryou's house together, watching TV. While their Hikari's are out shopping. They have a few drinks and start talking about been rockstars. Based on the song "Rockstar" by Nickelback.

Disclaimer: don't own YU-gi-oh, happy tree friends, MTV or the song rockstar by Nickelback.

Dedication: to my sister, for her birthday. Sorry it isn't the best, but I was strapped for time and I couldn't think of a good enough plot for this song. Anyway enjoy! …If you can. XP

Warning: okay this has a bit (a lot) of swearing in it, and probably references to sexual things… and another thing. THIS ISN'T MY BEST WORK! But you try to concoct and write a fanfic within 5 or so hours for someone's birthday! XP

Click 

"Golf?"

"Fuck off"

Click 

"Days of our lives?"

"If I wanted to listen to mindless crap, I'd phone the Pharaoh"

Click 

"Documentary about the animals with the biggest sex drives?"

"Mmm…. tempting but no…"

Click 

"Happy tree friends?"

"I've seen this episode about a million times already!"

Click 

"Shopping channel?"

"Bakura, I'll throw the fucking TV out the window. That Ra forsaken channel sells fucking crap!"

Sniggers "Hmph, that blender was fucking funny…"

"Yer, sure. It only blew up and short circuited the whole fucking block when I plugged it in!"

"…Still funny…."

"Change the fucking channel would you?"

"Well here!" the silver haired thief gave an aspirated sigh and threw the remote control over to his insane, platinum-blonde haired "friend" Marik.

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

"MTV. Good."

"Mmmm…" the albino yami mumbled, not really interested in the television. "When do you think they'll get back?" he suddenly asked, turning to face Marik.

The blonde, Egyptian spirit in response rolled his lavender eyes. "Fucked if I know. They're clothes shopping. Ra, Malik takes longer than a damn woman (1)." He spoke of their Hikari's without malice, just slight annoyance.

Bakura just grunted, turning back to the TV.

_TV Screen_

_Top 50 Countdown…at number 39. "Twisted Transistor." By Korn. (2_)

"Now that's the life." Mused Marik.

"Huh?"

"Being a Rockstar." Marik waved a hand as if that simply was his point.

Bakura just gave him a quizzical look.

"Well think about it. You get whatever you want whenever you want. You can do what the fuck you want, and you don't get shit for it cause you're famous!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

Marik mirrored the smirk and went on. "No more waiting in line for clubs…"

"Or "borrowing" money from Kaiba to pay for our booze and smokes…"

"We pay for those?" Marik smirked again before they both burst into insane laughter.

_I'm through with standing in line _

_To clubs we'll never get in_

_It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win_

_This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be_

"Yer, it'd be sweet." Bakura smirked "I'd buy me a big-arse house, with a huge hot tub."

"That can at least fit in 10, blonde playboy bunnies with big tits in there!" put in Marik, who was grinning like a maniac.

_I want a brand new house_

_On an episode of cribs_

_And a bathroom I can play baseball in _

_And a king size tub big enough for ten plus me_

"Me. I'd buy a huge-arse jet. And make Kaiba look like a charity case!" Marik wriggled his eyebrows and gave a sadistic smile.

_I'll need a credit card that's got no limit_

_And a big black jet with a bedroom in it_

_Gonna join the mile high club at thirty seven thousand feet_

"Nah, nah. Nah." Bakura waved a finger at Marik. "A star of my own on Hollywood Boulevard and a shit load of electric guitars, for any occasion." He gave a sinister smirk before leaping off the couch to the kitchen. And returned with an armload of beer for both Marik and himself.

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars _

_My own star on Hollywood Boulevard_

_Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me_

"Fuck." Marik said popping the cap off the beer bottle. "I'd do just about anything to have that life." He smirked once more before taking a big swig of beer.

_I'm gonna trade this life _

_For fortune and fame_

_I'd even cut my hair _

_And change my name_

"Cheap drugs, hot, easy girls and adoring fans wherever you go? Fuck! I'm there!" Bakura laughed and drowned the rest of his beer.

'_Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars _

_And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hand out the coolest cars _

_In the VIP with the movie stars _

_Every god gold diggers_

_Gonna wind up there_

Every playboy bunny 

_With her bleach blonde hair _

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar 

"I'd sign a couple of autographs, here and there to pay for my meals and have enough to hire body guards." Marik popped the caps off two more beers before alternating sips between each bottle.

"Why you need body guards for?" Bakura questioned, opening up another beer for himself.

" To beat up arse holes. Namely the Pharaoh."

"BWUAHHH! I JUST GOT THIS IMAGE OF THE PHARAOH GETTING HIS ARSE KICKED BY FIVE BLACK SUITED FOOLS! BWUAHHH!" Bakura sat there cackling, slopping his beer everywhere.

_I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels_

_Hire eight body guards the love to beat up arseholes_

_Sign a couple autographs_

_So I can eat my meals for free_

"Front door key to the playboy mansion! With a hot centerfold on my arm at all times." Marik pointed at Bakura, his eye twitching a little.

_I think I'm gonna dress my ass_

_With the latest fashion_

_Get a front door key to the playboy mansion_

_Gonna date a centerfold that loves to _

_Blow my money for me_

"I'd sell my grandmother for that!" Bakura smiled

"You don't HAVE a grandmother." Marik replied in a monotone voice.

"Any old lady'd do though…" Bakura mused, before taking another beer and drowning the one his had in his hand.

_I'm gonna trade this life _

_For fortune and fame_

_I'd even cut my hair _

_And change my name_

"I'd have a kick arse penthouse apartment…with a drug dealer on speed dial!" Bakura laughed, before falling off his chair, and rolling around on the floor.

Marik just sat there cackling at him.

'_Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars _

_And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hand out the coolest cars _

_In the VIP with the movie stars _

_Every god gold diggers_

_Gonna wind up there_

Every playboy bunny 

_With her bleach blonde hair _

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms_

_With the latest dictionary and_

_Today's who's who_

_They'll get you anything _

_With that evil smile_

_Everybody's got a_

_drug dealer on speed dial_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar 

"Yerrrr….but you got no talent. You won't get anything without talent!" Marik stated wobbling a little in his seat, pointing a finger at Bakura.

Bakura flipped over onto his back and stared up at Marik. "I'll…get old singers…to write me hic songs for moi hic and me'll lip-lip- you know dat lip thingie they do, they don't sing just move da mouth…"

"Lip-sync?"

"yer'll do dat."

_I'll get washed-up singers wrting all my songs_

_Lip sync em every night so I don't get em wrong_

_Then listen to the fans tell me how damn good I am_

"Sounds like your set." Marik said drowning another beer

"naaaaa…." Bakura droned. "Your fucking coming with me I'm not taking all the blame for sending those fucking morons to the Shadow Realm

_I'm gonna trade this life _

_For fortune and fame_

_I'd even cut my hair _

_And change my name_

"WE'RE GONNA BE ROCKSTARS!" Marik yelled, throwing his arms up, before falling down flat on the floor. Bakura started to laugh at him, before Marik joined him in the mindless laughter that followed.

'_Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars _

_And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hand out the coolest cars _

_In the VIP with the movie stars _

_Every god gold diggers_

_Gonna wind up there_

Every playboy bunny 

_With her bleach blonde hair _

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms_

_With the latest dictionary and_

_Today's who's who_

_They'll get you naything _

_With that evil smile_

_Everybody's got a_

_drug dealer on speed dial_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

"WE'RE GONNA BE ROCKSTARS!" Bakura and Marik sang (very off-key mind you) together over and over. And never stopped even when the front door was unlocked and in entered two young males, with many shopping bags.

"They're drunk again?" stated Malik, and rolled his eyes.

"Well it is their alcohol…" put in Ryou timidly, placing all his bags down on the floor.

"So what? We're the ones that have to "nurse" them back to health!" argued Malik, hands on hips.

"Well at least they aren't playing superhero like last time…"Ryou smiled and started to pick up the empty beer bottles.

"WE'RE GONNA BE ROCKSTARS!" sand Marik and Bakura once more, oblivious to Malik and Ryou's presence.

Malik just grunted. "Fucking Yami's."

End

(1) I am NOT sexist! I am a female after all! It's just something that certain male members of my family say to me whenever I go shopping! So I put it in! XP also any sexist comments that I make throughout this fanfic are purely put in there for the story, I don't endorse any of them!

(2) If anyone has seen this video clip, you'll understand. If you haven't here's the lowdown; the video clip is on tour with Korn (the band) and it shows the typical things you'd see. Slutty groupies, alcohol (and lots of it!), trashed hotel rooms, band differences, etc


End file.
